mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xperia
Welcome Yo, welcome to my talk page. Make sure you use a header before you address a message. Chat Wanna chat? LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 21:40, October 13, 2011 (UTC) SORRY! I was gonna pm you and spam you to oblivion, but I accidentally banned you. SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY! --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 02:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) My Siggy Mine > Yours [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Vaporeon82996 says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 05:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey there. Ermacpunk15 10-27-11 7:59 (UTC) Gimme Come to the chat ._. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| '''The Slayer of Colossi]] 01:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat issues Xperia, for some reason, my CPU still says I'm block and still can't get on that Chat. IDK why, I guess it's some sort of loading issue with wiki. Any thing you can advise me to do in the meantime? [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 06:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) KOP Check your KOP talk page......DAZ1171 06:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sig Exxers, I fixed your sig so it no longer leaves that placeholder. GunBlazer 03:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Xbox live Thanks a lot for helping me get Xbox Live, X. Really appreciated. Once again, thanks. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 12:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I've downloaded all the Compatibility Packs :P [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 13:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ben I found this. Thought you might like it. *Trollface* [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 04:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Funny vids http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FLPIn7B3Vc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5_rYXGSzco Watch tis funny. DAZ1171 06:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Storm 2 :) I got Storm 2 and I've got a hang of Online Battles, wanna battle me? :) My Psn is InoSakura123 and I need to know yours.. lol, Ino. XXXX-KUUNN I'm going online in like an hour or less, I'm adding you as a friend so be alert :) Ino. Chat ban {C I have been banned from chat for good now, it looks. Why? I did not even do anything. Vap just hates me with extreme prejudice. (m.n.k 01:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC))Mollusc Another chat ban {C May I please get unbanned from chat now? Also, how do you make your own custom sig? (m.n.k 01:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC)) Mollusc signature I tried to paste the formula I used for my sig but it keeps putting the actual sig there. Can't think of any other way to do it. @Mollusc [[User:Zombiedeath|'Zombiedeath']][[User talk:Zombiedeath|'"I'm way too up to back down"']] 02:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC) testing sig Just testing my new sig Zombiedeath Talk Mortal Kombat 03:17,3/1/2012 03:17, March 1, 2012 (UTC) kicking Stop kicking me (nomegusta) Charlie 22:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Banning Can you guys quit banning me from chat for no viable reason? It's really starting to annoy me. If you're gonna ban me, do it for a good reason. (m.n.k 01:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC))Mollusc Alright, I did what you said and change my avi. (m.n.k 03:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC))Mollusc Hello Why did you revert my changes on Komodai? Mr Jay, Ohh... thats why? 21:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) lol Because I'm banned. Charlie 00:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC)